Born A Criminal
by MaryChance
Summary: Sequel to Surprise's and Secret's. Now that the twins are born, Sly and Carmelita, along with the gang, are going to have to raise them, and most importantly, teach them the ways of a Cooper. But, who said that would go the way they planned?


"Up an at 'em!" Sly's cheery voice rang through the vixens ears. She groaned, rolling on her stomach, pulling the blanket over her head.

No day would ever be normal for Inspector Carmelita Fox.

"Aww, come on, Carm!" Sly said, pulling the blanket from over her head. "Wake up beautiful,"

She groaned, sitting up. Sly leaned in for a kiss. After receiving the peck, Carmelita sighed. "I was up with Conner and Carmella all last night. One would be bawling and the other would be sleeping, then vice-verse,"

"I'm sorry, you could have woke me up," Sly said, sitting down next to her.

Carmelita rested her head on Sly's shoulder. Sly wrapped his arm around her, kissing her head.

Then, a babies cry filled the room.

"Speaking of them," Sly said with a chuckle, getting up, and making his way towards the room. Once Sly got into the room, he realized it was his little baby girl, Carmella, crying for her dad. Sly smiled, and picked her up from out of her crib. The twins were about 8 months old. Carmella's once short blue hairs now covered her head. While little Conner had a tuft of grey hair, just like his daddy. Sly smiled down at Carmella, while she looked up at him with her big, brown eyes.

It was still unbelievable to Sly. He was engaged to the love of his life, who he had never thought would share the same feelings he had for her. Plus, he was blessed with two beautiful children. And, who could forget his faithful gang? The couple still lived with Sly's pals, and honestly, it was a fun journey. They really helped out a lot. Murray especially. He enjoyed every second of being able to be called an uncle. Murray always loved being around the twins. Sly thought it was maybe because he felt more of a dad himself. With Bentley and Penelope engaged also, Murray did seem to feel left out in the love society. But, Bentley and Sly kept telling him he'd find someone special.

Carmelita came in behind Sly, and took Conner from his crib into her arms. Then, she made her way out the door, going downstairs into the kitchen. Sly followed, knowing that she was going to feed the baby.

Arriving downstairs, Sly saw that Penelope had already taken Conner into her arms. Sly chuckled a little.

"You just can't keep away from them, can you?" Sly asked Penelope. She let out a little giggle.

"Nope, sorry," she replied, shooting Sly a playful grin.

Penelope and Murray just couldn't stay away from these twins.

Speaking of Murray..

The footsteps coming down the stairs told Sly that the rest of the gang was up. He turned around to see Murray and Bentley at the end of the staircase.

Sly slowly walked over to Murray and handed him Carmella. "I already knew you'd want to hold her,"

Murray chucked a little and held his niece in his arms.

It was like this everyday for the Cooper gang. Everyone in the house seemed to have gotten use to the twins being around; plus everyone loved them. Maria and Carlos come over once in a while to see the twins. Carmelita hasn't heard from Mary in a while; she was starting to miss her. But, right now, her main priority were the twins.

She had gotten use to being a mother; and she loved every second of it. Being able to say 'I brought two beautiful things into this world'. Well, Sly could too, but Carmelita had more of a right to.

Sly, just like Carmelita, loved being able to call himself a dad. He loved being able to look at his kids and call them his own. Sly wanted to be to them what he never had. He was going to protect him with his life, and teach them all the Cooper families moves. Hand down the Thievious Raccoonus to them, and tell them the whole story, so that they could pass it on to their children. But, he knew that he couldn't do that for another number of years to come.

* * *

But, he was willing to wait. If he could pass on the Cooper name, he'd wait however long it takes.

**A/N: Sequel is out! And... the first chapter sucked. Lol. It's only the beginning. I had no idea what to put. But, you guys are awesome. I said it would be out in a few weeks... more like a few months... sorry about that. I want to thank _Fanwriter9_** **for actually reminding me to work on this story, and for giving me ideas. Thanks pal, I'll be using them. Thank you all so much for sticking with me. And please don't be like "It's so short!" I know, because I have fuckin' _writers block._ Lawl. Love ya all! And I'll update soon.**

**-MaryChance**


End file.
